


Target practice

by cactipresident



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Possession, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have just met their long lost relative.</p><p>Maybe Dipper shouldn't have made that deal for help with the laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target practice

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot that I just had to do  
> here's the thing it's based on   
> it actually also has a comic based on it but i can't find that one at the moment

Dipper stared in wonder and fear at the shadow walking through the portal. What monster did Stanford bring down on them. The young boy prepared himself for having to fight the thing that could very well kill him and his sister.

The figure grew more detailed as it walked closer to the family. Dipper realised that it was a human and not some monster bent on destroying the world. The man reached down and grabbed the first journal which laid at his feet. Opening his jacket he placed the journal inside a pouch that seemed specifically designed for the book.

Standing up Dipper couldn’t help but ask “ Who is that?”

The next person up was to the right of Dipper. It was his Grunkle moaning in pain but his eyes still full of excitement. Dipper saw Mabel get up behind him and knew she was okay.

Stan looked up at the figure and smiled wider then Dippers ever remembered seeing the old man doing before.

" The Author of the Journals, my brother. " 

Dippers whipped his head around to stare at his great uncle then at the man in front of him. The figure took off his hood and goggles revealing a rather familiar face. Dippers couldn't help his mouth hanging open in shock, what else was one to do in this situation? 

Mabel stood behind her twin brother, regarding their new found family member a little suspiciously. She knew it was because of her he was standing there but she still wasn't sure if she made the right decision. 

The Author stood in front of the family , seemingly looking for something on them. His eyes stopped on the young male twin.. Dipper's eyes grew wide in both excitement and fear, though the boy couldn't decide which was more prominent. 

Stan went forward to say something to his brother when the dimension traveller pulled his gun off his back and pointed it at Dipper. Everyone stood still with fear, afraid about how off the deep end their reunited family member might be.

Soos made to pull Mabel away from the threat before she got hurt. Grumble Stan in turn moved toward his long lost brother, trying to reason with him. The Author regarded them all with cold eyes before finally speaking although towards Dipper.

" I could smell you a mile away, Demon."

With those simple words he pulled the trigger.

Mabel was vaguely aware of Stan screaming no and Soos yanking her away, trying to shield her from the awful scene in the basement. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. She couldn't believe he was gone. She could feel it like something was missing. She felt something wet against her cheek and knew instantly it was Dipper's blood.

The blood on her cheek was soon joined by tears as she watched Stan cradling Dipper and screaming at his brother.

She could feel her mouth move, she could hear the laughter ring out through the secret basement. Everyone grew silent as they turned to look at her. Her Grunkle with pity and the author with apathy. Soos pulled away from the remaining twin his eyes wet as well .

Mabel turned her head from the large man to the new comer. She couldn't control her body but she knew it was moving. If only she could control it she'd never look at her brother's killer again. 

Her laughter that sounded nothing like hers stopped but her mouth opened again. 

" You missed, Six fingers!"


End file.
